Naughty thoughts on you
by Imichan4
Summary: Malik is new at domino high. He meets up with Miss friendship on the way and decides to use her, but is he falling for her?and what does Malik and Bakura have install for Yami? MxA NO anzu bashing please
1. The plan

Naughty thoughts on you  by meowsa chan11

Chapter 1

It's a lovely day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and all Malik Ishtar is doing, is sitting on his fat ass watching tv.

"Brother it's time you did some house work!" screams Ishizu.

Malik turns his head to see his sister. "Can't be botherd..." he says grinning, giving his sis the most stupidest look.

Ishizu goes red.

"I can see that Malik...BUT YOU WILL GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DO SOME WORK WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Malik jumps up, grabs a broom, and starts sweeping.

"_holy Ra, I never knew sister was so...so... so.."_ Just when he was about to finish...

" I also want you to clean the car in and out, remember the little acciden't?"

Malik blushed.

_"Sisters...who the hell wants them..."_

Bakura and Ryou are sitting down eating dinner when...

ring ring!

"God dammit" says Bakura.

Ryou picks up the phone. " hello, Ryou speaking, oh...ok, Bakura it's for you!"

Bakura picks up the phone and looks at his hikari...

_"better be good, I was enjoying thoes mashed potatoes..."_

"hello?..."

" hey it's me Malik"

"It's about time you called! well, not really, I was actually enjoying somthing ryou cooked.."

Ryou grumbled...

"Okay um I was wondering instead of putting the pharoahs pants on fire, why don't we burn him whole!"

" Oh damme I really wanted to put his pants on fire though!"

"um...so what should we do?"

"I got a better idea listion to this..."

Anzu is walking to school with Ryou...

"hey so how is Bakura and Malik?" she asks.

"oh yeah they are good. I think they are going to pull another trick on Yami"...

"0o um...go figer..." They both laugthed...

Suddenly They see Malik zooming past in that red motorbike of his.

_"God that Malik Ishtar is somthing" _Anzu thinks.

Malik pulls off his helmet, and rips of his jaket...Every girl at domino high's mouth is open.

"Whats up Ryou"...

Ryou stands there with confusion...

" ahh yeah hi Malik"

Malik looks at the cheerleader.

_"My god they have gotten bigger..."_

Anzu looks at Malik.

"Anything wrong?"

"No. I was justwondering if you could tell me what class I'm in..."

Anzu blushed like there was no tommorow.

"Yeah um okay...Hey your in the same class as me!"

"great..." he says.

"Huh whats wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just I don't want to be near the pharoah."

Anzu blinks.

"uh...okay...He hasen't been very nice lately any way..."

Malik looks at her in supprise.

_"Wtf is wrong with her...I thought she loved the pharoah...Damme atleast I wont get to hear any of her friendship speaches...thank you ra,_

_I guess my first day wont be so bad after all!"_


	2. Late to class

Naughty thoughts on you By meowsa chan11

Chapter 2

Malik and Anzu are on their way to P.E when...

"Hay Malik! wait up!" yells a white hair boy.

Malik turns around to see Bakura carrying some matches and a liter.

"Still want to put the pharoah on fire?"

"We talked about this bakura, remember the NEW plan."

Bakura looks at malik.

"Oh yeah thats right!."

"Were going to..." Malik puts his hand over Bakura's mouth before he could say anymore.

"Shutup you idiot, it's a secret, we don't want Anzu to know, or she will tell Yami!"

Bakura forces Malik's hand off his mouth. "Anzu?"

"Is anything wrong...?" Anzu says shyly.

"Malik what the hell are you doing with her?"

"She's taking me to class,and now were going to be late because of YOU."

"Well Sooooorrry.I didn't know that you were enjoying your flight with friendship airways..."

Malik looks at bakura and grins. "shut the fuck up kura."

Anzu notices this and blushes.

"Mayby I should go..."

"Yeah go away, stop making us cry." says Bakura roadly.

"Bakura leave her alone okay...Mayby you should just go."

"look what she's done to you..." Bakura walks off talking to himself in gibrish, while Malik turns his attention to Anzu.

"Sorry about him." Malik says.

"ahh yeah, okay we better hurry or we will be late."

When they arrive...

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO GIRLS LATE?." the whole class cracked up.

"I am a boy, my name is Malik."

"Oh sorry dear,WELL MALIK WHY ARE YOU LATE?."

"I...I...I." Malik was speachless, he didn't want a detention on his first day...

Anzu steps in. "He is new and was lost so he didn't know where to go...if you want to give someone a detention, give

it to me..."

Malik blushed. _"She would actually do that for me..."_

There were wispers in the class.

"Fine then, there will be a detention to you miss Mazaki."

Yami and the gang looked at Anzu straingely.

_"Why is Anzu defending him? after all he tried taking over her mind..."_ Yami thought...

Anzu and Malik sat together...

The bell rings...

"Damme I got a detention...oh well, atleast you don't..." Anzu said to Malik.

"ahh yeah, thanx for that..." Malik blushed a bit.

"I guess I will seya later...and remember, if you ever need someone, I am here" She smiled and walked off.

"um okay..." Malik says like a retard.

"psst Malik..." Malik turns around to see Bakura AGAIN.

"It's time." Malik nodds.

Malik and Bakura sneek into the men's toilets.

Malik pulls out Ishizu's gruby, bloody pads from last mounth."I can't belive were going to do this..." says Malik.

"Ha ha this is going to surely make the Pharoah go running to his mummy..."

TO BE CONTINUED! find out what trick Malik and Kura play on Yami...he he


	3. Flying Yami

Naughty thoughts on you  By Meowsa chan11!

Chapter 3

Flying Yami

Yami and the gang are sitting down having lunch, when...

"Hey do you guys think Anzu has a little crush on Malik?" Joey asked.

"I dought that,She will go for me.." Says Yami, like he allready knew.

"You never know Yami". says Yugi..."I DO KNOW OK! STOP BADGERING ME, U FUCK WITTS!".

The gang just looked at Yami.Joey's mouth droped open, and out came his delly roll.

"I'm sorry guys.." Says Yami, putting his hand over his head...

"I just don't want her to like him...I want her to like me!". The gang all huddles together and gives him a hug, meanwhile...

Bakura coulden't help but to over hear.

_"What? Malik likes Anzu? no way...that would be chaos"._ His thoughts are sudennly interupted by Malik.

"hey, so are you ready?".

"ahh yeah, lets lite it up!".

Bakura gets the pissing oil ( that stuff that,makes people want to piss ) and poors it into Yami's soda, then walks over to him.

"Hey Yami,I thought you might like a soda?" Yami looked at him with sharp eyes...

"What trick are you planning to put on me this time eh, filthy tomb robber".

Bakura's eye's widend,nobody ever caulled him a 'filthy tomb robber'.

"I'm not planning a trick on you, PHAROAH". He tried to keep his cool.

"I just thought you might like a soda..."

Yami looked at him." fine, I am thirsty anyway".

Bakura smiled and walked off, and in about 10 seconds later Yami was running for the boys toilets.

Bakura and Malik took up the other two toilets so there was only one for Yami,the one facing the door...

Yami raced into the toilet, NOT noticing the rocket.

Then Malik who slides his hand under the toilet lites it. ( from the other toilet ; )

"Say goodnight pharoah." Malik laugths, so does kura.

"What the.."

BLAST OFF!1

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yami goes flying around the school hallways, with a rocket up his ass.

The Anzu and Ryou were walking alonge, ( Just when Anzu got out of detention)

"GREAT SCOTT". yells Ryou.

_"Is that Yami?"_ Anzu thinks to her self.

Ryou looks at Anzu, Anzu looks at Ryou, and two names come out.

"MALIK! BAKURA!"

Afterwards...

Yami is soaking wet, after landing into the pond.

He gets close to Anzu. "Anzu I'm so afraid.."

Anzu just looks at him with pitty.

"NO MEAT FOR A WEEK BAKURA!".

Yells Ryou making sure the whole school hears.

" Who's going to stop me eh, puni little Ryou?" 

Ryou goes as red as a weener." YOU WILL LISTION TO ME OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SHUV A ARROW UP UR ASS!" and just at that moment he pulls out an arrow.

Bakura crawls up in a ball.

Ishizu and Odion, looks at Malik with dissapointment.

"how could you Malik". Says Isi.

"Oh Come on! It was just a joke, You belive, don't you Anzu?." Anzu just turns away.

" I don't want to see you again Malik, poor Yami, how could you do that."

Malik's eyes widend.

_"Great Malik, it's all your falt._

Yay! chappy 3 done! what should I do 4 next chappy?


	4. Yami's revenge

Naughty thoughts on you By meowsa chan11

Yami's revenge

After Anzu and Yami left, Malik felt so lonely, like he lost a part of himself.

_"Damme Ra!". _He thought to himself.

"c'mon Malik it's time to go home". Ishizu said firmly.

"I don't want to go home, I , I, Anzu wait up!."

Anzu turned around for the last time. "Leave us alone, u Flannel head" Yami said.

"I want to talk to anzu NOT you, so why don't you just fuc.."

"Malik, stop waisting your time on her, I don't see why you even bother.." Bakura butts in.

" Well, I, I I would Just like to say sorry thats all, sorry to anzu NOT the Pharoah."

_"What the hell?what is with him, does he have a carrot up his ass or somthing, cos he sure is acting like it. WHY does he want to say sorry? so it is true._

_He does like anzu."_

Bakura snapped out of it.

"ahh yeah right,Malik, we NEED to talk."

Malik and Bakura walks off leaving Anzu with the "victim".

"they are so mean to me Anzu.Oh just look at me, I'm so lonely, without you." Anzu knows what he is doing.

"Yes I know they are,they had NO right to do that.But do you have to be such a victim?."

Yami looks at Anzu.

"Ahhh...What do you mean?." Yami tricked.He wanted Anzu to feel bad for him,so that she would not forgive Malik.

Anzu just looked at him.

Meanwhile...

Ishizu and Odion are making dinner,while...

"So whats going on?" Bakura demanded a anser.

"What do you mean?"

"You like Anzu don't you?"

"What, no way I have only been with her for a day."

"Exactlly"

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"MALIK LIKES ANZU,MALIK LIKES ANZU!"

Bakura went on and on and on and on!

"SHUTUP KURA!" yells Ryou from downstairs.

He woulden't stop. He grabs a banjo and starts a song.

Malik at this point is going crazy.

He runs down stairs and grabs a glass of water.

"what am I going to do Ryou?"

"I don't know.Once I told him I liked this guy named Chris,and he woulden't stop, it took the three of us to calm him down"

Malik looked at Ryou."Chris?" Ryou blushed.

"Are you gay Ryou?"

Ryou blushed even more.

"It's a long story..."

"what's this crap?" Says Odion holding the remote.

"Ryou looks at the the TV".

"OH...Oh this stupid programme...I don't think anyone HERE likes THE WIGGLES, better change the station"

Bakura forgets his song and goes running.

"WAIT! DON"T CHANGE IT,I LOVE THE WIGGLES!"

Malik's and Odion's faces looked a bit like this: 0o'

"atleast he stopped." Malik added.

Everyone just laughthed.

Malik walks up to his room. He lies on his bed and...

"AHHHH! HOLY SHIT!" He said no more.

Yugi,Yami's hikari,who was in his closet at this point, was lauthing his nickers off.There were all the pad and tampons from the girls toilets at school.

BUT HOW?

"Malik,are you okay?"

"NEED SHOWER"

Bakura looks at the closet door "you little shit, I know wat your up to".

Yugi looks at Bakura and gives a evil smile.

_"And who is going to stop me?ha ha ha! Bakura you stupid obnoxious Tomb robber,I CAN'T belive that you watch The Wiggles,You idiot.Once I'm done with you,I will finish the whole family off.Ishizu for picking on Yami when he had an erection,Odion, for stealing My tacco's,and Ryou for taking Yami's place, when walking Anzu to school,Yami is going to be so happy.He will finally give me that card! it's only just begun!"_

HA HA HA!

end of chappy.


End file.
